


Mutual Pasts

by Tamari



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Family, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Wordcount: 100, could be considered romance if you really wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They overlap. Briar & Evvy, written for 100W Week at Goldenlake. No spoilers past WotE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Pasts

Evvy was born in Yanjing; Briar doesn’t know where his father came from. But they are both from Sotat, and they both remember what it was to be a street rat. And they both were in Gyongxe.

When Briar stares too long at men with gray-green eyes, Evvy looks them over too. When she gobbles down food like it might disappear, he understands. When he flinches at her novice uniform, she brings him back to Winding Circle. 

And when Evvy’s father finds her in Summersea, Briar tells him Evvy’s not for sale: not for two silver _davs_ , or two thousand.


End file.
